calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Minneapolis 2018 jour 1
Cet article est la deuxième page d’une série d’articles traitant de la Celebration 2018 à Paisley Park. Pour lire le début du récit, cliquez ici. Cette page traite de la première journée des festivités tenues à Paisley Park, le 19 avril 2018. Matinée Eden Prairie, 8 heures du matin (14 heures à Paris). Notre petite troupe est prête pour la première journée de festivités. Pour Paisley Park, l’organisation des activités se fait en deux groupes. Le contenu est identique pour chacun, mais les horaires sont différents. Le choix du groupe s’effectue au moment de l’achat du billet, et nous avions choisi d’être en « track 2 ». De ce fait, les festivités ne démarrent pour nous qu’à 17 heures aujourd’hui. Ce qui nous laisse largement de quoi profiter de la journée ! Bien que nous ayons tout l’équipement nécessaire dans la maison, nous n’avions pas pu faire de courses la veille. Donc notre premier objectif est de trouver un lieu où prendre une collation. Le souci est qu’il n’y a rien de ce genre aux alentours. Nous partons alors en direction de Bloomington pour récupérer Philippe, notre camarade qui loge dans un hôtel à cet endroit. L’idée était de trouver un café ou un Starbucks aux alentours, mais là aussi il n'y a rien à proximité. L’hôtel de Philippe n’accepte pas les gens de l’extérieur pour le petit déjeuner. Sachant que nous avons rendez-vous à 10h45 devant le First Avenue pour une visite guidée, l’idée suivante est donc de nous rendre downtown un peu à l’avance, afin de trouver de quoi nous sustenter. Nous arrivons à proximité du First Avenue vers 9h45, soit près d’une heure avant notre visite guidée. Nous trouvons une place pour garer le Suburban juste devant, le long du mur avec les étoiles. C’est l’occasion de prendre quelques photos. Juste en face figure le Target Center où nous reviendrons demain voir le concert Live On The Big Screen. C'est l'évènement principal de cette Celebration. Ensuite on passe devant le Depot Tavern, le bar/resto qui jouxte le First Avenue, mais à cette heure l’endroit est encore fermé. On décide de faire le tour du pâté de maisons, mais impossible de trouver le moindre café. Il y a à foison des steakhouses, des restos de barbecue / grill, des open sushi, etc mais pas moyen de prendre un petit déjeuner. Si bien qu’on doit retourner devant le First Avenue en ayant toujours le ventre vide. Et à quelques mètres avant d’arriver on tombe… sur un Starbucks ! Mais il est déjà trop tard, nous devons nous présenter pour la visite. Si seulement nous avions fait le tour du block dans l’autre sens, on serait tombé dessus directement. Pas de chance. Visite du First Avenue Sur suggestion de plusieurs fans, l'équipe du First Avenue a organisé des visites guidées comme lors de la Celebration précédente. J'avais pris les places à l'avance et c'est finalement la première visite de notre séjour. Je connaissais bien entendu le First Avenue pour avoir suivi le concert des Revolution à cet endroit en 2012. Nous avions alors des billets VIP et je connaissais déjà certaines parties du bâtiment, notamment l’étage avec la pièce qui avait servi au buffet géant et au spot photo. Mais la visite guidée que nous entamons ne nous fera pas visiter les salles qui ont servi à cette occasion. Nous entrons directement dans la grande salle. La voir vide, à la lumière du jour, le tout bien rangé, nous fait tout drôle. Je revois dans ma tête la scène du film Purple Rain où Prince arrive en retard à une répétition, et se fait houspiller par Billy Sparks. Encore une fois, tout est là. Rien n’a changé ou presque. Notre guide nous explique l’histoire de la salle, et précise que le sol aux carreaux noirs et blancs en damier, ainsi que la scène qui s’offre devant nous, n’ont pas changé depuis le début. C’est donc bien sur cette scène qu’ont été tournés les plans live du film et il nous sera proposé un peu plus tard de la fouler de nos pieds. En revanche, les parties autour de la fosse, et le bar où est accoudé Morris Day dans le film, ont fait l’objet de travaux durant les années récentes. On nous conduit du côté des loges. On ne retrouve pas du tout les couloirs que l’on voit dans le film, mais de minuscules pièces peintes en vert où tout le groupe devait être sacrément à l’étroit. On nous fait passer alors derrière la scène, où sont conservés sur un mur une collection de set-lists de concerts ayant eu lieu ici. On ne voit pas de set-list d’un concert de Prince, mais celui des Revolution de septembre 2016. Un peu plus loin, la guide nous montre une planche sur laquelle on retrouve des schémas de branchement de micros. Cette planche sert pour tous les concerts depuis les années 1980, et on retrouve inscrits dessus les noms de Wendy, Lisa, Bobby Z, Dr Fink et Brown Mark datant des concerts de cette époque. Nous sommes maintenant de l’autre côté de la scène et nous entrons dans la pièce qui servait de loge à Prince pendant le tournage du film. Une fois encore, l’endroit est minuscule. En ressortant, on emprunte l’escalier qui nous amène sur scène. C’est l’endroit précis où Jerome Benton croise Prince et lui dit « too sexy » dans le film. Nous voilà sur cette fameuse scène. Drôle de sensation que de se trouver à l’endroit même où on imagine Prince sauter du haut de son piano et entonner le solo de Let’s Go Crazy. La visite se termine par un passage à l’étage, où on retrouve deux étoiles peintes sur les murs qui se font face. La première marque la performance de Joe Cocker en 1970, ce fut le premier concert donné à cet endroit alors rebaptisé First Avenue. La seconde marque le jour de la sortie du film Purple Rain en juillet 1984. IMG_0467.JPG|La salle du First Avenue IMG_0468.JPG|L'escalier et la coursive IMG_0474.JPG|L'escalier "too sexy" IMG_0476.JPG|La vue depuis la scène IMG_0480.JPG|Selfie dans la loge de Prince IMG_0484.JPG|L'étoile de Joe Cocker IMG_0485.JPG|Tabourets à l'envers, comme dans le film IMG_0489.JPG|L'étoile de Purple Rain DSC05903.JPG|Au Depot Tavern, une photo de Prince sur scène On redescend l'escalier pour nous rendre via une petite porte dans la salle 7th Street Entry. C’est une petite salle annexe d’une capacité de 200 personnes environ. La scène est juste minuscule, et la proximité avec le public est stupéfiante. La guide nous dit que Prince a joué à cet endroit à quelques reprises avant le tournage de Purple Rain, et que The Time y a également donné des concerts. Cela devait être fabuleux de le voir d'aussi près. En poursuivant la visite, on emprunte un autre passage cette fois vers le Depot Tavern qui a ouvert entre-temps et il nous est proposé de prendre une collation. Au mur, on trouve des photographies en noir et blanc de divers artistes ayant joué ici dont une superbe photo de Prince époque Controversy. Voyant notre admiration, un homme s’avance et nous dit « c’est moi qui ait pris cette photo, ainsi que toutes les autres ici ! ». On a pu discuter quelques minutes avec lui à ce sujet. Il nous dit qu’il a souvent des demandes pour qu’on lui achète cette photo, mais il refuse par respect pour Prince. Vu qu’il est près de midi, c’est désormais clair : nous avons sauté le petit déjeuner et nous décidons de rester sur place au Depot Tavern pour enquiller directement sur un bon burger frites ! Une chose à dire : on entend souvent que la nourriture américaine n’est pas très saine, mais je peux vous dire qu’on a mangé que des choses délicieuses à Minneapolis ! Retour à Bloomington Il est maintenant 14 heures, et nous souhaitons arriver à Paisley Park pour 16 heures afin d’y être un peu à l’avance et de voir comment les choses se passent. D'autant qu'il reste à régler la question de notre parking. Si nous choisissions d’aller sur le parking des non-VIP il nous fallait prendre la navette à l’aller et au retour, et donc l’attendre. Sachant que le soir, nous devions nous rendre prestement au Jellybean Johnson Expérience qui affichait sold-out sur internet. Par échange de messages avec la responsable de la salle, j’ai eu l’assurance que l’on pourrait rentrer à cinq personnes en prenant notre ticket sur place, mais il valait mieux y être de bonne heure. Et donc éviter de se garer sur un parking où on perdrait au moins 30 minutes à récupérer la voiture. Nous décidons de repasser par l’hôtel Hilton de Bloomington afin de régler cette question. Mais avant cela, nous profitons du beau soleil pour faire quelques photos à proximité du First Avenue et notamment à Marquette Avenue, là où se trouve le mur avec les notes de musique devant lequel Prince a été pris en photo en 1978. Lorsque nous arrivons à l’'Hilton', nous retrouvons bien les mêmes personnes que la veille au stand Paisley Park et nous tentons d’expliquer notre cas avec un ton un peu plus insistant. Mais ils nous expliquent qu’il y a beaucoup de demandes, que la communication à ce sujet n’était pas claire en effet, mais qu’ils sont désolés et ne peuvent rien faire. Ils proposent de nous mettre sur une liste d’attente, et de nous prévenir s’il y a de la place qui se libère. On n’obtiendra pas mieux. Nous reprenons la route vers Paisley Park et décidons d’explorer les environs pour trouver une place de stationnement. Au départ ce fut peine perdue : aucun moyen de se garer à l’extérieur au bord de la route, et pas le moindre parking autorisé à proximité. Finalement, on déniche une petite zone d’entreprises avec des parkings libres. Hourra ! On peut déposer la voiture à cet endroit et nous sommes à 10-12 minutes à pied. Paisley Park, enfin DSC_0031_3.JPG|Devant Paisley Park DSC_0033_2.JPG|La barrière aux souvenirs DSC_0036_3.JPG|La Little Yellow Corvette d'un fan DSC_0037_3.JPG|Un lieu mythique, le 7801 Audubon Road DSC_0042_2.JPG|L'Audi A8L de la famille Nelson - remarquez la plaque ! DSC_0049_3.JPG|Paisley Park is in your heart Nous voici sur place. À l’extérieur, on découvre la grille où les fans peuvent accrocher leurs souvenirs et hommages. On prend quelques photos. C’est surréaliste d’être ici. Un sentiment de joie et de tristesse m’envahit simultanément. Que d’occasion manquées de venir ici alors qu’il était encore là. Mais en même temps, c’est bien d’y être pour lui rendre hommage et perpétuer son héritage. Oui, même si Paisley Park est devenu un musée, il nous semble essentiel de préserver cet endroit et le meilleur moyen pour cela est d’y contribuer. Il faut le faire pour lui, même si on ne sait pas trop où va l’argent. Une réflexion qui nous mènera à nous lâcher au stand de merchandising et à être fier d’avoir choisi un billet VIP. C’est le moment d’entrer. Il n’y a pas de fouille, mais on nous demande de mettre nos téléphones portables dans une sacoche hermétique que l’on garde sur nous. Si cette sacoche était découverte ouverte, on est quitte pour une expulsion immédiate et une radiation à vie. Ça ne rigole pas. On ne va pas jouer, même si en le voulant vraiment il était possible de gruger, par exemple en ayant deux téléphones. On avance dans le premier hall, là où il y a le bureau d’accueil, puis dans le couloir qui nous emmène tout droit vers la soundstage. En passant, on jette un œil sur les disques d’or et de platine accrochés au mur. Au niveau de l’atrium, des portes distribuent vers des pièces thématiques propres à chaque album, et nous les explorerons plus tard. Tous les 5 mètres, le personnel de Paisley Park est posté là, nous accueillant avec un grand sourire mais servant également de cerbère si l’on venait à s’écarter du chemin. Au fil des journées, il sera possible de discuter avec eux, mais ils sont bien formés et ne donnent aucun scoop. J’ai échangé avec l’une des hôtesses, qui m’indiqua être une fan depuis longtemps et être venue maintes fois « avant », lors des dance parties. Mais impossible de la faire sortir du cadre de son discours formaté. La seule chose qu’elle m’a dite est que pour le moment, seules de très rares personnes ont pu se rendre à l’étage du bâtiment, qui n’est pas visitable. Ce jour-là, nous n’avions pas encore vu les photos de l’enquête policière et je n’avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait se trouver au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous entrons dans la soundstage en passant devant le magnifique piano noir que l’on peut voir dans la vidéo du show Rave Un2 The Year 2000. La soundstage… que dire ? C’est un lieu empreint d’émotions là aussi quand on pense à tout ce qui s’est déroulé à cet endroit. Toutes ces répétitions de tournées menées dans le plus grand secret. Le concert avec Miles Davis en 87. Le tournage de Graffiti Bridge. Celui de The Beautiful Experience. Les shows des Open Sessions des années 90. Les Celebration des années 2000. Et plus récemment, les soirées Paisley Park After Dark. L’endroit est immense, haut de plafond, c’est une vraie salle de spectacle et à l’entrée il y a un panneau qui indique : capacité maximale 1 375 personnes. C’est au moins autant que la Cigale à Paris, par exemple. Le décor est sobre, épuré, drapé de tentures noires. Une large scène est équipée d’instruments, devant un grand écran. La salle est remplie de sièges. Un carré est réservé, devant, pour les VIP mais honnêtement on y voit bien de partout. Nous prenons place. Au fond de la salle, dans un autre carré réservé, on tombe sur Mayté Garcia qui est là avec son chien, sa fille, et son assistant. Elle nous reconnait de la dance class qu’elle a donné à Paris un mois plus tôt. Panel : Sheila E La Celebration débute. C’est tout d’abord le directeur de Paisley Park, Joel Weinshanker, qui donne quelques mots d’introduction et nous annonce une surprise. Il s’agit en avant-première de la vidéo de Nothing Compares 2 U, la version chantée par Prince et illustrée par les images inédites de ses répétitions au Warehouse, alors que Paisley Park n’était pas encore construit. Voir ces images inédites de Prince avec sa veste de fourrure et son pantalon à pois blancs fait monter les larmes aux yeux. On a enfin quelque chose qui provient du Vault. On est subjugués par les images et le son de Paisley Park est juste sublime (on me l’avait dit). La musique nous transperce le cœur. Nous découvrirons quelques jours plus tard qu’il s’agit d’une sortie officielle et non d’une exclusivité. Mais ce fut tout de même sympa de voir ça ici. C’est ensuite Wally Safford qui s’avance péniblement sur scène. Il faut dire que l’homme est en surpoids, et ce n’est rien de le dire, il est juste énorme. Ses années de danseur derrière Prince lors du Parade Tour sont déjà loin. Les fans de l’année dernière avaient eu droit à Damaris Lewis comme maître de cérémonie, là c’est autre chose. Mais le fameux Wally a du capital sympathie à revendre. Il a un message très positif sur la Celebration et les équipes qui travaillent pour Paisley Park. Il introduit le premier panel de discussion, celui de Sheila E. 2016_joel.jpg|Joel Weinshanker, directeur de Paisley Park 2017_sheila_e.jpg|Sheila E en 2017 (photo Desiree Navarro/WireImage) wally2012.jpg|Wally Safford 2017_davison.jpg|Gilbert Davison et Sheila E, en 2017 On a souvent un sentiment un peu amer au sujet de Sheila E. Elle avait voulu se positionner comme « directeur artistique » du concert tribute officiel après la mort de Prince, et avait des positions assez radicales sur l’utilisation du Vault, pour elle tout devait rester intouché puisque Prince n’avait pas voulu sortir ces titres. Elle s’était brouillée avec Prince, mais elle se considère depuis comme étant très proche de lui, ce qui a semblé opportuniste. Cependant, elle est accueillie avec une immense ovation par la salle. On sent qu’elle est vraiment une célébrité ici aux US. Le panel de discussion est mené par Gilbert Davison, qui n’est autre que son actuel manager. Pas de véritable prise de risque sur les questions, donc. Davison est à lui seul une sommité dans le monde de Prince. Il fut son garde du corps personnel, puis il devint président de Paisley Park Entreprises. Il fut son associé lors de l’ouverture du club Glam Slam, à Minneapolis. Il a donc passé beaucoup de temps dans ce bâtiment et ça se ressent. D’après Davison, les questions sont prises au hasard dans une liste d’une soixantaine de sujets. Nous apprendrons par les fans de l'autre groupe (track 1) qu’elles étaient exactement les mêmes. La discussion est bien menée et comporte de nombreux moments amusants, plutôt des anecdotes que de véritables scoops. Ceci dit, j’ai trouvé Sheila E un peu fatigante. Elle se met trop en avant, et lors d’un échange où Gilbert lui demandait qui était le meilleur dans la compétition avec Prince, c’était soit disant toujours elle qui gagnait. Elle avait le meilleur costume (c’est elle qui a eu l’idée du fameux costume à une jambe, pour Sign O The Times), elle avait les meilleurs pas de danse (elle se moque de Prince qui n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire mine de se brosser les dents), elle jouait mieux de la batterie, etc. un peu d’humilité ne lui ferait pas de mal ! J’ai bien aimé toutefois l’anecdote où Prince lui a fait visiter en talons hauts le champ où se trouvera Paisley Park encore en projet, lui indiquant dans la boue « ici, ce sera le studio A », « ici le studio B » etc. Au sujet de Paisley Park, Sheila E raconte à qui veut l’entendre qu’elle a passé « de nombreuses années » dans ce bâtiment. Alors que l’on sait que sa participation réelle se limite à 2 à 3 ans, de 1987 à 1989. Il est possible qu’elle soit revenue après, notamment pour les répétitions des tournées 2010 et 2011, mais c’est un peu exagéré. Ensuite les échanges s’inversent et c’est Sheila E qui questionne Davison. Ce dernier raconte qu’il a pris à la légère le fait que Prince souhaitait changer de nom pour un Symbole en 1993. Il fit mine d’acquiescer tout en travaillant sur autre chose. Quelque temps plus tard, Karen Krattinger l’assistante de Prince revient vers lui furibarde, en demandant quelle est cette nouvelle lubie et comment ils vont pouvoir gérer ça, en insistant sur le fait que Davison avait donné son accord… implicite ! Le panel se termine et Wally revient sur scène pour nous indiquer que nous allons nous rendre à la visite des studios. Visite des studios Les différents groupes se séparent et tout est très bien organisé. Les VIP se rendent dans l’atrium où des groupes d’une quinzaine de personnes sont constitués. Chaque petit groupe part dans une direction différente. Notre groupe, mené par Jessica que l’on retrouvera souvent les jours suivants, reste sur place. Elle nous présente les lieux. Au-dessus de nous, dans une boite semi-transparente fixée au mur surplombant la cuisine, se trouve l’urne avec les restes de Prince. Un instant de silence nous est proposé. Un moment décontenancé, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Est-ce là que l’on doit pleurer ? Je ne sais pas. Je regarde vaguement en l’air, les dents serrées. Impossible de fixer mon regard sur l’urne. Finalement ce moment est assez court et on passe à autre chose. On a alors la possibilité de naviguer librement dans les pièces situées autour de l’atrium, ce sont celles dédiées chacune à un album : Controversy, Diamonds And Pearls, Sign O The Times et Lovesexy sont représentés. Mais le contenu est assez pauvre : quelques coupures de journaux reproduites sur les murs, des costumes ou accessoires, et c’est tout. Le plus intéressant est le bureau de Prince, soit disant laissé « dans l’état » bien que l’on sache que ce n’est pas totalement vrai puisqu’il est rangé. Touchant, des photos de famille figurent au centre de la pièce. On y trouve une table de conférence avec six chaises d’un côté, et son propre bureau de l’autre, qui parait assez petit. On voit près du mur son petit bagage cabine déjà aperçu sur des photos volées. Comme s’il était là encore hier. Troublant. Nous revenons dans l’atrium. Jessica nous emmène ensuite dans le couloir qui donne accès au studio A. C’est celui avec une fresque de Prince qui représente d’un côté les gens qui l’ont inspiré (Sly Stone, Larry Graham, Chaka Khan, Miles Davis…) et de l’autre ceux qu’il a inspiré (Vanity 6, The Time, Mazarati,…). Le studio A est le plus grand de Paisley Park. Nous arrivons dans une grande pièce vide à la forme bigarrée. Une large vitre sombre donne sur la console de l’autre côté, mais cet espace ne se visite pas. On aperçoit le micro de Prince qui passe par-dessus la console jusque sur la chaise où il avait l’habitude de s’assoir. Voir ce studio vide nous semble bizarre, mais on comprend que c’est pour faciliter les visites. De l’autre côté, des salles d’isolation servent à enregistrer des instruments sans être gênés par les autres. Ces salles contiennent un piano, des guitares, et le fameux pedal board de Prince. On ne peut voir cela qu’à travers les vitres. Jessica nous donne quelques explications sur la salle, puis propose de nous faire écouter l’un des derniers projets enregistrés ici. Il s’agit de Ruff Enuff, un titre enregistré avec le bassiste MonoNeon. Le titre est joué sur deux énormes enceintes noires placées le long du mur du fond. Puis nous avons droit à une projection sur TV d’une interview inédite de Prince, filmée dans ce même studio alors équipé de canapés. L’interview ne contient rien de franchement nouveau, mais illustre la philosophie de travail de Prince. Nous sortons du studio A pour nous retrouver dans ce qui était le studio C, en fait une salle de danse avec miroirs et sol parqueté. C’est ici qu’a été enregistré l’album PlectrumElectrum. C’est maintenant la salle « Purple Rain ». Au centre se trouvent la moto du film (il en existe trois exemplaires), le piano utilisé pendant la tournée (on insiste pour nous faire remarquer l’état de vétusté), l’exemplaire du script ayant appartenu à Prince, et des éléments de costumes. Une TV diffuse en boucle des extraits du film. On poursuit dans un autre couloir, dans des pièces qui étaient auparavant des bureaux et qui sont maintenant des salles thématiques dédiées aux deux autres films de Prince : Under The Cherry Moon et Graffiti Bridge. À vrai dire, le contenu de ces salles est assez pauvre : quelques larges photos au mur, 1 ou 2 costumes, la moto noire de Graffiti Bridge, la batterie de Bobby Z vue dans le clip de Girls & Boys et c’est tout. Nous passons maintenant dans le studio B. L’ambiance est assez différente par rapport au studio A. L’endroit est un peu plus petit. Preuve de l’intérêt de Prince pour le groupe 3rdEyeGirl, le décor du studio a été modifié dans les dernières années. D’immenses portraits de Donna Grantis, Ida Nielsen, et Hannah Welton ornent les murs à la place des fresques colorées qui dataient de l’origine des studios avec des mentions propres au film Graffiti Bridge. C’est ici que se trouve le portrait de Prince devant lequel on est pris en photo. Une personne est dédiée à cette tâche. Comme personne ne semblait se décider, je passe le premier. Mais je n’ai pas eu vraiment le temps de poser, la photo prend une seconde et on a droit à un seul essai. Et c’est un peu l’arnaque aussi sur ce sujet-là. Car on s’est rendu compte que la personne préposée à l’appareil photo est une « simple » employée de Paisley Park et non une photographe professionnelle. Les jours suivants, on la retrouvera à débarrasser les assiettes après la pause repas, où à ranger les pochettes pour les téléphones portables. Ce ne serait pas si grave si la majeure partie des photos n’était pas tout simplement ratées. Cette fois, la photo n’est pas mise à disposition sur une clé USB mais on nous annonce qu’elle sera imprimée. En découvrant les photos éparpillées sur une table deux jours plus tard, on constatera le même problème sur une large partie d’entre elles : elles sont floues et mal cadrées. Dans le studio B, il est aussi possible de jouer au ping pong sur la table de Prince ce que nous nous empressons de faire. Il nous est aussi proposé de passer de l’autre côté de la vitre pour découvrir la console. On nous explique qu’à la construction de Paisley Park, la majeure partie du matériel présent ici a été amené de la maison de Prince qui possédait déjà son propre home studio. Des enregistreurs de bandes analogiques Studer sont présents dans un coin. On trouve aussi un canapé en forme de cœur et des néons, c’est assurément un lieu plus intime que le grand studio A qui devait servir plutôt à des enregistrements de groupes. Lors du passage le long de la console, on nous propose de mettre des gants blancs. Je m’attendais à ce que l’on nous donne une guitare à porter, mais il s’agit en fait de l’'Oscar' que Prince a reçu pour Purple Rain en 1985 ! L’objet est incroyablement lourd. Si l’intention est louable, j’ai trouvé cet objet moins « iconique » qu’une guitare ou autre chose de personnel. tour-mural.jpg|Fresque dans Paisley Park tour_sottroom.jpg|La salle Sign O The Times (encore incomplète) tour_prroom.png|La salle Purple Rain utcm_gb_room.jpg|La salle Under The Cherry Moon et Graffiti Bridge tour_oldstudiob.jpg|Image d'archive du studio B avant rénovation 3rdEyeGirl CCI25052018.jpg|Photo ratée, floue et mal cadrée On ressort par une autre porte, pour arriver dans un couloir. Aux murs est disposée une impressionnante collection de récompenses de toutes sortes. C’est peut-être ce qui m’a le plus surpris ici à Paisley Park. Le nombre de récompenses officielles, disques d’or ou disques de platine est incroyable. Prince devait passer son temps à recevoir des caisses de récompenses venues du monde entier. Et je suppose que tout n’est pas exposé. La moindre participation de sa part à un titre donnait lieu à la réception d’une récompense dès que le disque était certifié. Prince n’a jamais été un super vendeur de disques comparé à Michael Jackson ou Madonna par exemple, mais sa productivité phénoménale a certainement fait qu’il a reçu un plus grand nombre de certifications que tous les autres. On passe ensuite dans la pièce qui sert aux éditions vidéo. Elle est dénommée comme une "suite" et c'est en fait une pièce assez longue dotée d'écrans au fond, de matériel d'édition vidéo, et de chaises et canapés. Ca ressemble à une salle de home cinéma. Dans cette salle, on nous projette deux choses : * Un documentaire qui date de la Celebration 2001. On y voit des fans déambuler dans Paisley Park, qui avait déjà des airs de musée à cette occasion. Pire, il semblait qu'on y visitait plus de pièces et qu'il y avait plus d'explications sur chaque objet qu'aujourd'hui. Curieusement, la bande musicale qui accompagne ce documentaire est l'instrumental du titre If You See Me du groupe 94 East ! Je pense que Pepé Willie doit être content. Le son dans cette pièce est d'ailleurs très fort, ils devaient s'éclater ici à regarder des concerts. Sinon je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de cette projection, à part de montrer que la Celebration actuelle est le prolongement de ces évènements organisés par Prince lui-même. * Un extrait de concert donné avec 3rdEyeGirl au Ziggo Dome d'Amsterdam le 25 mai 2014. C'est amusant car j'étais justement à ce concert et vous pouvez en lire le récit ici. Les titres I Could Never Take The Place Of Your Man et le mashup What's My Name / The Sacrifice Of Victor nous sont diffusés. La qualité est évidemment parfaite. Nous sortons de la salle pour nous rendre juste à côté, dans l'antichambre de la soundstage où est disposé le piano noir de Rave Un2 The Year 2000, la peinture originale qui à servi à la pochette de l'album The Rainbow Children, ainsi qu'une lettre manuscrite de Prince datant de l'époque de Emancipation. La visite se termine et nous retournons dans la soundstage pour la suite des instructions. Meal Break Il est 19h50 et c’est le moment de la pause dîner. Nous disposons pour cela de 45 minutes, ce qui est un temps relativement court lorsque l’on veut s’attarder un peu au stand merchandising ou passer aux toilettes. Le repas est inclus dans nos billets VIP. C’est une bonne chose, car si on devait aller dîner à l’extérieur, ce serait très compliqué car il n’y a rien aux alentours et nous serions facilement en retard. Les non-VIP peuvent aussi déjeuner sur place, mais sous un chapiteau séparé et en payant leur repas. Concrètement, on se retrouve dans une large tente blanche, sous laquelle sont disposées en ligne des tables et des chaises. On se place comme on veut. On se retrouve à côté d’autres fans, mais on se rend compte que les relations sont globalement peu chaleureuses. Chacun reste grosso modo dans son coin avec les membres de son groupe. Il faut faire la queue pour se faire servir le repas dans des assiettes en plastique. Le repas est préparé par People’s Organic, l’entreprise qui fournissait déjà Paisley Park auparavant. C’est donc un repas vegan qui est proposé. Il y a là aussi une petite arnaque, c’est que le repas VIP est exactement le même que celui servi aux non-VIP. L’avantage d’avoir notre repas inclus dans le billet VIP n’a pas vraiment de sens. Déjà que nous n’avons pas eu le parking, ce n’est pas un repas inclus qui va justifier les $500 de différence avec un billet standard. Le repas est plutôt bon, il est constitué d’une entrée, d’un plat chaud (des lasagnes) et un dessert (une sorte de gâteau au chocolat) mais on manque réellement de temps pour manger sereinement. L’horloge tourne vite et nous nous rendons compte que pour être à l’heure au concert dans la soundstage, il nous faut abandonner le dessert. Concert : Sheila E thumb|Sheila E sur la scène de Paisley Park (photo officielle)Le concert qui clôture la journée est celui de Sheila E. Si l’on pouvait avoir un doute au démarrage du concert, il faut avouer que Sheila E a montré plein d’énergie et a su créer une réelle ambiance. Elle débute son show en reprenant le triptyque d’ouverture de la tournée Sign O the Times : Sign O The Times, Play In The Sunshine, et Housequake. Puis elle enchaine sur de nombreux titres princiers, certains un peu convenus comme Get On The Boat, America ou Erotic City, d’autres en medley, et quelques surprises. Durant son titre Rockstar, elle vient même au milieu du public avec sa guitare. Lors de U Got The Look, on aperçoit que les Twinz, Maya et Nandy McClean, ainsi que Mayté débarquent sur scène. Les Twinz sont sur des chaussures à roulettes et glissent d’un bord à l’autre de la scène en se croisant, c’est plutôt amusant. Elles affichent toujours un large sourire. Mayté semble un peu plus raide. Elles repartent assez vite, mais reviendront pour le jam final autour de Baby I'm A Star. Wally monte une dernière fois sur scène pour un petit mot, puis c’est le moment de sortir. On constate que la file d’attente pour les navettes est très longue, on a bien fait de ne pas nous rendre sur le parking proposé. En moins de 15 minutes on retrouve notre voiture et nous prenons la route pour le Minnesota Music Café voir le Jellybean Johnson Experience. Cela se trouve à St Paul, à environ 45 minutes de trajet. Il ne fallait pas trainer car les participants au Track 1 de la Celebration sont arrivés bien avant nous sur place. The Jellybean Johnson Experience Le batteur de The Time est une sommité locale. On l’avait déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises à Minneapolis en 2012. Il est charmant mais aussi un peu « dans son monde ». Nous arrivons sur place et entrons dans le club sans problème, en déboursant $15. L’endroit est bien rempli mais pas étouffant. Nous sommes à peine arrivés depuis quelques minutes que le show de l’Experience commence. Jellybean joue sur scène avec une guitare cloud. L’autre principal invité est Tori Ruffin, le guitariste de Freakjuice et qui officie aussi dans The Time à la position de Jesse Johnson. Autant dire que l’on allait entendre de la guitare ce soir ! DSC_0050_3.JPG|L'enseigne du Minnesota Music Café DSC_0053_2.JPG|Jellybean Johnson et ses amis en action DSC_0052_2.JPG|Un lieu sympa et bien rempli, et partout des références au MPLS Sound DSC_0056_2.JPG|Et voici TC Ellis ! Il ne s’agit pas vraiment d’un show mais d’un jam structuré, une sorte de boeuf entre amis pour se faire plaisir. L’ambiance est assez bon enfant, mais ça joue sacrément bien. Au moment du second titre, un papy hirsute monte sur scène et emprunte le micro. Il semble évident que les musiciens le connaissent, mais ils semblent un peu consternés de le voir débarquer là. Le papy insiste pour faire quelque chose, et ils finissent par lui laisser le champ libre. Il se met à rapper pendant un assez long moment, déclamant de nombreuses références au Minneapolis Sound et aux artistes ayant joué autour de Prince (Morris Day, Sheila E…) Une fois cela terminé, il est enfin présenté : il ne s’agit ni plus ni moins que de 'TC Ellis, '''le rapper du film ''Graffiti Bridge ! Je ne l’avais même pas reconnu. Plus tard, je le croiserai dans la salle et nous prenons une photo rapide. La soirée se termine agréablement vers 2 heures du matin, c’est-à-dire 8 heures en France ! Autant dire que nous ne sommes pas frais. Il faut pourtant retourner à Bloomington déposer Philippe et rejoindre notre maison à Eden Prairie, pour une nuit bien méritée. Pour lire la suite du récit, rendez-vous sur cette page. Catégorie:Voyages Catégorie:2018